1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to a modular handle for use with server type information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The amount of data information handling systems manage continues to grow, driving the need for scalable systems that not only sustain information integrity and availability, but also make efficient use of computing resources. A popular approach to addressing this need is the use of blade servers, which generally comprise a number of individual computer blades housed within a chassis that provides a common power supply, cooling, and management resources. Each computer blade typically includes one or more processors, computer memory, network connections, and computer storage. An advantage to this approach is that users, applications, and/or processes can be assigned to specific computer blades and/or spread across available resources. As additional processing power or capacity is needed, additional computer blades are added to the blade server.
Servicing and replacing a blade server can require a multi-stepped approach to removing and replacing the unit. In addition to removal and replacement, providing a convenient means for carrying the blade module is also an issue.
It is known to use cam lever arms to provide insertion and removal mechanisms for blade modules. One issue relating to cam lever arms is that the cam levers must be actuated before the blade module can be removed. Additionally, when transporting the blade modules there is no physical carry handle and many finger trap opportunities.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism for facilitating removal and replacement of blade modules while also facilitating carrying the blade module.